


Lime with Lemonade

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Foreplay, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Office Sex, Rough Kissing, Strip Tease, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: Fourth Fic for Nygmobblepot Week, Prompt: 'Sexy'Oswald gives Ed a special surprise while he's working on a warm Summer's day.





	

‘Come in’, Ed said in response to the knock at the office door.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Even with the large bay window open and the desk fan turned up to full strength, the Summer heat was still getting to him. He had even resorted to wearing a short sleeved white shirt despite hating how lanky they made his arms look.

The door creaked open and Ed smiled as he saw Oswald enter with a tray in hand. It held a pitcher of iced lemonade, two glasses and a selection of orange and apple slices.

But seeing what Oswald was wearing, Ed knew instantly his impromptu visit was about more than bringing Ed a snack.  
From Oswald’s smile, Ed knew that Oswald knew he knew.  
Oswald had bought a new robe: his previous one had been ruined by Ed’s ‘enthusiasm’ a few nights before. This one was black silk with a collar of soft black feathers that glimmered with undertones of purple and green in the sunlight. It was long, leaving only Oswald’s bare feet exposed as he padded over the carpet, bringing the tray to Ed’s desk.

Ed loosened his tie as Oswald approached, entirely certain that the movement was nothing to do with the heat of the day.  
Oswald put the tray on the desk and poured Ed a tall glass of the lemonade. He flicked a purple cocktail umbrella into it and handed it to him.  
Ed chuckled. Oswald always thought of everything.  
He sipped the lemonade and a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he finished. He had had no idea how thirsty he had been.

‘Freshly made this morning’, Oswald said, picking up an apple slice, ‘Thought you might like a break?’

He licked the slice daintily at first before beginning to suck it luxuriously, eyes fixed on Ed once he was sure he had his full attention. He leant over the desk, one leather gloved hand obscuring the paperwork sitting in front of Ed on the desk and Ed watched fruit juice slide down the leather of Oswald’s other hand.  
Ed rolled his eyes fondly. Oswald really did think of everything.  
The thought of gloves moving over bare flesh was one of the first kinks Oswald had realized Ed enjoyed.

‘I have a lot of work to do Oswald’, he said warningly, ‘Not that I’m not…tempted’.

Oswald shrugged and swallowed the apple slice before moving to perch on the edge of the desk, bare feet dangling as he kicked his legs childishly.

‘It's ok. You don't have to do anything’, he said impishly.

Oswald removed one glove with his teeth and slid a bare finger into Ed’s lemonade. He swirled the ice cubes inside around before selecting one.  
He slid it over his lips like lipstick and kissed the air, pink flesh shining.  
He pulled his robe open slightly, exposing his bare chest.  
He licked the ice cube once before applying it to one dusky nipple. He sighed and leant his head back, eyelids fluttering at the sensation.  
Ed couldn't ignore how hard Oswald’s nipple became. Or what else was becoming hard at the same moment.  
And he had another sneaking suspicion about Oswald’s choice of attire.

Ed reached up and pulled the robe open with one gentle pull on the knot binding it closed.  
Despite the apparent complexity of the knot, Ed undid it without looking. The gesture was instinctive now.  
Memorised.

As the robe fell open though, Ed felt his heart skip a beat as his hypothesis was proven correct.  
No matter how many times Oswald’s naked body was unveiled to him, he was always taken aback by how beautiful he was.  
His pale skin was practically luminous in the sunlight bathing the office. Ed met Oswald’s gaze and smiled as Oswald averted his eyes shyly like always. He was so self-conscious of his body, seeing its soft skin and lean limbs as signs of weakness. He couldn’t see himself as Ed saw him.  
Perfection incarnate.

Oswald popped the half-melted ice cube into his mouth and crunched it into nothing. He licked his lips and smiled coyly as Ed traced one of his many scars with a thin finger. He felt goosebumps beneath his finger tip.  
Putting his pen aside, Ed reached up and ran his other hand along Oswald’s hip before pulling him closer.  
He inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of the lemons as they mingled with the subtler, enticing smell of Oswald’s cologne.  
It was the one that smelled like oranges. The one Ed had picked for him.  
He traced the colours of the window design cast by the sunlight on the top of Oswald’s leg like an ephemeral tattoo.

‘I think I feel like tasting something sweeter now’, Oswald cooed.

Ed felt his cock pulse in longing.  
Oswald seemed to also sense it instinctively, sliding off the desk and lowering himself carefully to his knees.  
Ed took the chair pillow out from behind him and placed it beneath Oswald’s wounded knee for comfort, then leant back in his chair, paperwork forgotten as he undid his belt and top button.  
Oswald took over when it came to the zipper. Keeping his other glove on, he reached inside Ed’s boxers with a practiced hand.  
Ed placed a hand on Oswald’s shoulder in encouragement.  
Thanks to the ice cube, Oswald’s mouth was cool as he closed it around Ed’s erection.  
Ed hissed, feeling Oswald’s tongue lathe over his head as he began to rock back and forth oh so slowly.  
Ed reached down with his other hand and felt the softness of Oswald’s hair beneath his fingers. Like feathers.

‘My little bird’, he whispered and he heard Oswald sigh around his cock in reply as he sped up, Ed’s words spurring him on.

He felt his hips buck as Oswald eagerly swallowed some precum and in that same moment inspiration struck like Summer lightning.  
With some effort, Ed gently pushed Oswald’s shoulders back.

Oswald made a small noise of protest as his lips were forced to detach from Ed’s member. He kept his tongue on it, tasting it like a forbidden sweet until he felt Ed’s finger under his chin.  
Gently but firmly, Ed raised Oswald’s face with that one imperious digit.  
With his other hand, he reached for the lemon slice sitting on the pitcher jug as decoration.

Tilting his head back, he squeezed the slice and caught the drops of tangy juice on his waiting tongue.  
Oswald watched Ed swallow the droplets and licked his own parched lips.  
Ed put the spent slice back on the tray and leant down to Oswald’s level.  
Drawing him close, he kissed him in thanks.

Oswald tasted the sharpness of the lemon but found Ed infinitely more delicious. He sucked on Ed’s tongue just as he had been sucking on his member and felt Ed bruise his lips in a rough kiss. Ed’s tongue slipped away, only to coil around Oswald’s like a serpent, drawing him in and not letting go.  
Ed helped Oswald stand up as he kissed him and he sighed as he felt Ed’s hands slip around his waist.  
He shoved his tongue back into Ed’s mouth as a silent signal to continue as he felt him firmly grip his ass cheeks.  
But then Ed broke the kiss and Oswald growled in annoyance.  
His irritation vanished however as he saw Ed’s wicked smile.  
It was very familiar and very exciting.  
He loved it when those dark eyes lit up like that!

‘You have an idea’, Oswald said as he considered what might be coming next, ‘Don’t you?’

Ed ran two long fingers down and along Oswald’s right ass cheek and Oswald gasped in shocked delight as Ed traced a very intimate spot with them.

‘Do we have any ice pops?’ Ed asked, raising a tantalizing eyebrow.


End file.
